Starving
by Diao Lover
Summary: "CINDY!" Chorused the voices again, footsteps, lighter then those of the elephants, were heard as they all ran towards the delicate, broken doll they had called friend. Leaves continued to rustle in the wind, rocks wouldn't stop scratching against the pavement, cracks in the pavement reminded them of Titan's footsteps and Titan's ferocious roar mingled with cries of "Cindy."
1. Prologue

_"Cindy!" The voices cried out but she couldn't hear them, they just mingled with the sound of her surroundings. The leaves rustled in the wind, rocks scratching the pavement, the shattering crack of the cement, the roar that belonged to Titan - the infected elephant that was currently stomping it's way towards her, smashing __everything and anything that was in it's way._

_Pale skin, a pretty face with lovely pink lips and bright blue eyes that dimmed darkly instead of shinning it's usual sparkle, long legs and tangled, messy blonde hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail that had been neat at the start of the day, that swayed in the wind. Ironically everything on this woman was unmoving, the only exception was her hair. "Cindy!" Cried out the voices again, but like before, she didn't respond._

_Knees bent, arms straight, eyes looking forward and hands clasping onto a gun, finger itching to pull the trigger yet it never moved, aside form the occasional twitch, the woman who was young and pretty, most likely in her early twenties, gave off the illusion that she ready for action, that she was going to try to take down the elephant that was stomping towards_

_It seemed like a promotional image for a movie or something of the sorts, she was tall, gorgeous and definitely looked like model material, the lady was frozen in place, her eyes weren't darting around in panic nor was she smiling, she appeared to be concentrating on something but you couldn't tell, her face lacked emotion and but seemed to be stuck in place._

_J's Bar was the place where she worked, the place where it all started and the place that would forever be in her memory. Despite being a waitress in a small town, Raccoon City, she had dreams and ambitions, pursuing a job in medicine had always been her dream, she was smart enough to be a doctor it was just unfortunate that she didn't have the money required to get into a good university, or any universities in general._

_She was wearing her work clothes, anyone who knew her knew that she was grateful the outfit was modest and not indecent in anyway, shape or form. The uniform she was wearing was a stripped blue and white shirt, over the top of that was a blue low-cut vest, a black skirt that ended a few centimeters above her knees and to finish it off was black hi-heels._

_Next to her feet was a rather large white case, the red cross was on the front. It was open, with various types of powder scattered around it, green, blue. red and even purple, they swirled together as result of the cool, gentle breeze. This case had once been a prized possession of hers._

_All of her friends watched in horror from they stood, all had fled at the earliest opportunity when they heard that familiar stomp, that signature roar that could only belong to a deranged animal, one that had been drastically changed into a ferocious and dangerous beast. "Cindy!" Came the cries again, yet it made little difference, the blonde chick didn't react._

_The woman, Cindy, was frozen in place, she was a statue, immobile, unmoving, frozen. As the mutated elephant charged towards her, she finally moved yet it was too late, the gun slipped through her fingers as the force collided with her, sending her up into the air._

_CRACK!_

_Her head collided with the floor, nearly caving in the back of her head. A pool of red formed around her as she laid there motionless, arms and legs sprawled out, eyes widened with horror and mouth open with shock. Pale skin that looked white compared to the dark, red liquid that was surrounding it, pretty face, pink lips and eyes that were open, frozen in place, messy blonde hair that was touching the ground, the blood making it look like her hair was red._

_"CINDY!" Chorused the voices again, footsteps, lighter then those of the elephants, were heard as they all ran towards the delicate, broken doll they had called friend. Leaves continued to rustle in the wind, rocks wouldn't stop scratching against the pavement, cracks in the pavement reminded them of Titan's footsteps and Titan's ferocious roar mingled with cries of "Cindy."_

A terrified gasp was heard as Cindy Lennox woke up with a start, a hand over her heart as sweat dripped from her forehead onto the blanket that was hugging her body. "It was just a dream, just a dream." She repeated to herself over and over, in an attempt to calm her nerves. It didn't help her at all however.

The room was dark, it frightened her as she stood up, her body shaking as she walked over to the window, pushing the curtain over to the side. She wasn't greeted with sunlight like she hoped for, instead darkness was the only thing she could see.

"Great. It's still night." Sighed Cindy softly, dark circles around her eyes as she walked over to the stairs, she needed to make something that would help her get to sleep. "I thought the nightmares had finally stopped. Why is it happening to me again?" She lamented, clutching onto the rail as she slowly descended down the stairs.

The thump when her small, delicate foot made contact with the wood always made her jump, she tried her best to ignore it as she made her way down, stairs had always freaked her out after the nightmare she had gone through but she thought that she would forget her fears in time, as her finger made it to the switch, turning on the lights which temporarily blinded her, she blinked her eyes, as they slowly adjusted.

She boiled the kettle, getting out her plain white coffee cup and put in her raspberry leaves, raspberry leaf tea had always been a favourite of hers. Pouring the water in, she stirred for around ten minutes before finally deciding she had made it properly, the leaves still swirling around as a result.

The raspberry leaf tea always helped soothe her nerves, she took small sips so she wouldn't burn her mouth, sitting on the couch, snuggled up to her giant stuffed bunny, it was pink with a large fluffy tail. It was beat out of shape a little, tears on it but she blamed that on the fact it was quite old.

Reaching for the remote for the T.V she bumped her coffee cup, it feel off the coffee table in what seemed like slow motion and Cindy's eyes widened in horror as it shattered upon contact with the marble floor. She groaned, frustrated and annoyed. "Good going Cindy!" She mumbled to herself as she got up to get a dustpan, but she froze in her tracks when she heard a moan.

It rumbled and echoed, it sounded oddly familiar to her and stirred memories that she wanted to forget. In a few a seconds she forgot why she had even left the couch and opened one of her drawers, moving some of the objects around, she found the one she was looking for.

A black handgun, grabbing it, she checked to see if it was fully loaded. She wasn't blind, she knew she was a tall, pretty and thin thing dressed only in a slightly see-though light blue nightie that only just made it past her butt, she wasn't going to take any chances in case it was just a burglar. At that moment a silhouette passed the window, shuffling it's feet, Cindy's heartbeat was racing.

She opened the front door and took a few steps outside, it was dark and hard to see, her fingers were turning red from how hard she was holding onto the gun. She looked left, right and center but she couldn't see, hear or feel anything. Her heart stopped pumping hard and returned to a slower more relaxed rate, she smiled. "Everything's fine. Nothing's happening." She whispered to herself, her voice delicate and gentle.

But as she turned and went back inside, she missed what could of been her salvation, what could of prevented her from being trapped in another nightmare. A hungry moan echoed throughout the silent night, it belonged to something that resembled a human being.

It was male, looking almost exactly like a human but it wasn't, it's skin was graying, decaying and pieces of flesh were falling from it, eyes completely white and blood stained teeth, the beast took a moment to stare at the house that belonged to Cindy Lennox but it quickly returned to it's meal.

Pinned underneath it's arms was a limp body, a bite mark was present in it's throat but as the decaying beast clamped it's jaw shut on what remained on the throat it was clear that he limp body wasn't ging to have a throat anymore.

On the morning of November 3rd, Cindy was going to be thrusted into something chaotic, something crazy, something she had been though before, something she never wanted to go though again. The small, peaceful town of Azalea was about to change.

Cindy Lennox was about to have her life changed once again, in a few hours she was going to return to the nightmare she left behind and she was going to be reunited from the past she ran from. For Cindy, there was no escape.


	2. Quiet

**Now that the prologue is over, I'll talk more about the story. It's meant to be a continuation of Cindy's journey. I won't give to much away but it's a short story and will feature only a few characters from the series, one deleted character and a few OCs that don't impact too much.**

**So just remember, this chapter may seem as boring but next chapter is when it gets intense so stick around. Remember to review and give me feedback, positive or constructive it doesn't matter. Also if anyone wants to possibly be my beta for this story, it'd be much appreciated!**

**Madison Lockheart: Thank you! I'll definitely be continuing, I've had this idea for a long time and I want to finish it!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cindy struggled to leave the comfort of her pillows, her alarm was going off and it was driving her crazy, begrudgingly getting up she slowly made her way to the shower. Letting her mind drift away, she tried to forget her nightmare but she never could.<p>

Being a doctor was always her dream, it was just the feeling that she was doing something good in an evil world appealed to her but she had recently become interested in pursuing a career in botany, that had only just began earlier this year when she had discovered the somewhat unbelievable power of the herbs in Raccoon City, she had looked into possible career options for both choices.

Science wasn't always her best subject but the idea of learning about plants, specifically those herbs intrigued her and so she had gotten a job at local florist, just to learn a little regarding flowers as well as to help her save up enough money to go to college.

She didn't have work at the florist today but she had gotten a job at a local restaurant, much more fancy then the bar she had previously worked at but it didn't have the same feeling, it just wasn't as good. Stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her she nearly slipped, she was still a but shaky.

"Geez, Cindy. Get a grip on yourself!" She scolded as she got out her work clothes, the restaurant had a flower theme and was full of bouquets of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, brushing her long light blonde hair, she pulled it into a low ponytail.

Putting on her dress, she took the time to look at herself in the full body mirror. Her outfit consisted of a white, strapless dress with designs of roses, lilies and various other flowers and the most beautiful dark green leaves anyone had ever seen scattered all over the dress, she pinned her name tag which read 'Cindy Lennox' over her heart, she finished it off with classy white hi-heels.

Siting herself at a table, she looked into her vanity mirror and applied her makeup, a hint of black eyeliner, a small amount of green eyeshadow and she topped it all off with light pink lipstick. Finally satisfied, she looked over at the calender and put a cross over on the date.

It was November 3rd, 1998, it hadn't even been a year since Raccoon City. Cindy was still only 24 and she knew she had her life to live, but she wasn't sure if she could ever truly forget what she had seen. Walking out of her house, a foul smell greeted her, she almost vomited as she caught a whiff.

"Gosh, what is that?" The smell was familiar and it struck fear into her heart, deciding against searching for the smell, she couldn't afford to be late. She needed this job, her car had broken down just a couple of days ago and she had to walk everywhere, taking a cab had always freaked her out a little.

The streets were surprisingly empty, chatter wasn't as loud as it usually was and Cindy felt alone as she walked through the narrow road, head down she couldn't see where she was going as she bumped into a man, knocking them both down. He was older then she was, graying hair but Cindy noticed scars all over him, flesh peeling away and she grimaced at the sight. He was clearly in bad shape and it ashamed her that she had just carelessly knocked down this innocent man.

"Are you alright, I apologize mister?" Cindy smiled brightly, extending her hand towards the man, he groaned lightly and a foul stench was emerging from him. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, the man hadn't responded and his head was down and she couldn't look into his eyes.

"Mister?" She tried again, slowly making her way towards him she jumped when a car horn sounded out, she tuned her head in the direction and saw that small, white car and she knew straight away who it was, even before they stuck their head out of the window. A man in his late 30's with short, graying brown hair. "Cindy!" He yelled, Cindy walked towards him, forgetting about the man.

"Mr Jones, what are you doing out here? I'd thought you'd be at work?" Mr Jones shook his head. "Nah, there's some weird stuff happening lately, Vasity hasn't called in to say if she's coming or not. She missed work yesterday, so I need you to come in early today."

Vasity was another waitress, Cindy wasn't particularly fond of her but Vasity was always early and never missed a work day. Cindy agreed and got in the car, thankfully making her way to the passenger side, the drive was only going to be around 10-20 minutes.

"So what's been going on?" Asked Cindy, something akin to fear creeping into her. "Everything has been really quiet, people have been starting to disappear and Alice Mckee disappeared, everyone thinks she's dead. Her older sister was found dead, she's missing an arm and half of her legs."

Gasping, Cindy dropped her house key. She ducked under and looked for it, her eyes gleamed when she found a hand gun hidden beneath her seat, taking it and her key, she hid the gun in her purse. "That's terrible, I feel so bad for her parents. Poor Alice, I hope shes found and my heart goes out to her sister."

Mr Jones laughed, Cindy frowned at the lack of respect he was showing."Alissa, Alice's sister, wasn't the angel everyone thought she was, it's a small town and word will get out that she sneaked into night clubs nearly everynight. I even had a wild and great night with her one time. Maybe it was her punishment, you religious Cindy?"

Shaking her head, Cindy opened her mouth to respond. "Not anymore, I stopped believing after September." "That's a shame, well here we are. Cindy, you're in charge I have things to take care of at home. Remember to lock up." "Of course Mr Jones."

Work had been quiet, it was always busy on a Saturday yet only half the tables were occupied. Hearing the chime of the door, Cindy walked over to the counter. "Hi! Welcome to... Jim! Jim I haven't seen you in ages!" Cindy smiled brightly, not taking notice of Jim's worried expression.

"Cindy we have to leave now! It's Raccoon City all over again!" Jim whispered frantically, Cindy rolled her eyes. "That's not a funny joke Jim, now do you want a table yourself? I'll give you the Employee's Discount." Informed Cindy, getting out her notebook and pen.

"No, Cindy I'm not fucking around! The zombies are coming! I saw Alice today, she was a zombie!"

An amused smile was written on Cindy's face, she knew she wasn't being nice or understanding but right now she couldn't care. "Jim." Her voice soft and comforting. "Raccoon City is not happening again, the Outbreak won't start again, not after we just escaped it."

Jim sighed, annoyed with Cindy's naivety. "I'm being serious! Come on Cindy, stop acting dumb! I saw it with my own eyes! Ya better believe me. The outbreak is starting again, Raccoon is starting again!" He basically shouted, attracting attention.

Cindy felt a blush appearing on her face as she felt everyone's eyes on her. "Jim, be quiet!" She scolded. Jim and her were around the same age, both 24 but he was older by a few months. "Cindy, you have to believe me! This shit is happening again! I don't want to be stuck fighting those fucking zombies again! Of we don't leave now we might not leave at all!"

Cindy frowned when he swore, despite the fact they had a very close friendship she didn't want to believe him, a gut feeling told her he was right but she just refused to listen to either." I don't believe you Jim. Now, do you want a table for 1 or 2?"

Jim groaned and grabbed onto Cindy's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not messing Cindy, I've told Kevin to come pick us up. He'll be coming in around 3 days, the city has already been barricaded by Umbrella, or someone working for them!"

Crossing her arms, Cindy wasn't backing down. "Jim. Raccoon City is not going to repeat itself, I've went through that once and it's not gonna happen again. Besides, Elza's here for a race. I'm not leaving her behind, but if it makes you feel better, I'll pack my things and if you're right, then we can go with my cousin."

"Shit! Cindy, why do you have to make everything so difficult! Go home now and pack, make sure you bring your guns. Once you're down, meet me at the cafe near the park." Jim left, Cindy noticed he was in a hurry. She laughed, "Jim you're crazy."

An hour later, it was time to close up, the bell on the door chimed once more and not even turning around, Cindy called out. "Sorry, we're closed. I think the restaurant on the other side of town is still open." The feet continued to shuffle, growing louder which each passing second. "We're closed." Repeated Cindy, her voice more firmer but the person continued to walk.

A foul stench, one which reminded her of rotting corpses, filled the air and a low groan echoed in her ears. Cindy could feel herself shaking, she wasn't sure if she was imagining it but it brought those feelings of dread, fear back. She didn't like it at all, she reached for the gun as the footsteps came closer, the shuffling of the feet grating her ears.

Grabbing her gun, she spun on her heel and the sight in front of her was mortifying, "Oh no... No...This...No... It can't..."Mumbled Cindy, finding herself struggling to breathe, despite her hopes it wasn't someone that she could scare off, it wasn't a robber nor was it a murdered.

It was something much worse.

Memories returned to her, she was brought back to that moment in J's Bar where her best friend, her companion was murdered right in front of her eyes and she could do nothing to help him, nothing to save him and nothing to make his death easier.

Lifeless white eyes stared into hers, peeling and decaying skin the colour of yellow, teeth that were so bloody and red it disguised their rotten colour and legs that were missing chunks of flesh, with hair that was beginning to fall out.

She dropped the gun and the beast, known as a zombie, lunged for her.

Cold, grimy fingers meet her shoulders, they tumbled down and Cindy hit the ground. It had a wild look in it's eyes, the look of hunger, it wanted food and it had found food. The creature was starving ad Cindy wasn't sure if she could take down a wild, soulless, starving zombie.

Teeth covered in dried up blood approached her neck.


	3. The Hunger Begins

**Just for a heads up, some of the chapters will have recollections/dreams of Raccoon City, those will be in italics and the actual events of the story will be in normal writing.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember to leave a review! Favourites and follows are also much appreciated ;) Joking, but seriously please drop a review!**

**Now this chapter introduces an important character to the story and while it may seem boring, next chapter is when things get intense. This story is slow paced for around the first half because it's based off Resident Evil 1/2/3 and contains elements from those as well as Outbreak.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Yes things are definitely starting to get intense.**

* * *

><p><em>Cindy's eyes widened in horror as the human, or atleast something that resembled a person dug it's teeth into her dear friend's neck, the thing, whatever it was, groaned in hunger and at the sound of Cindy's heel banging into the floor, it looked up and slowly got up.<em>

_"Fuck! Great going!" Came a mumble, Cindy was sure it came from the handyman or plumber, she didn't really care what he was right now and she frowned, she reached for a bottle and as the beast lunged towards her, she threw it at him and got his face yet it didn't even react and Cindy could see her life flash before her eyes._

_"Cindy!" She could hear someone call out and in a natural instinct, she ducked under and quickly ran from the beast, over to her dead friends side. The doctor who knew that the bartender was dead just from looking at the wound in his neck, knelt down and looked for a pulse just to comfort the woman, Cindy felt hope but that was soon crushed when the doctor put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sadly._

_"He's dead." "No... No... There must be something you can do doctor, are you sure he's dead." Cindy shook her head in denial and struggled to hold back her tears, looking down at Will she knew he was dead but he was her best friend, they had worked at J's Bar for a long time together and it broke her heart._

_She could barely feel Kevin, the cop who was a regular at the Bar, kneel down next to her. "Will was a good man, he didn't deserve it." Cindy sniffled and looked up at Kevin she opened her mouth but no words came out, her eyes conveyed her feelings that she couldn't voice._

_All different kinds of emotions were going through her head right now but she needed to be strong, something was going on in this town and the news reporter suddenly spoke up. "No..." She took a step back and Cindy followed the direction of her eyes and she nearly fell to the floor. Those creatures, the kind that killed Will were banging on the glass trying to get in._

_The security guard, he was quite tough and she knew he was a good person as he was supporting his friend who looked deathly pale and frail, spoke directly to her. "Do you know a way out of here? I know it must be hard but do you?" Cindy changed her sight from the weird looking humans that were trying to break down the glass windows to him but before she could answer, a scream sounded out._

_A young Japanese woman ran out of the bathroom in a panic. "Something tried to grab me!" She exclaimed but no one could answer as a groan rumbled from next to Cindy. "Will?" She questioned as the young man, one with short black hair stirred beside her._

_"He's moving! He's moving!" Shouted the subway worker in panic as Cindy narrowed her eyes in confusion, the doctor was also confused. "Impossible, he's dead." There was a wild look in Will's eyes and Cindy knew that her friend had come back from the dead, but not as himself.  
><em>

_Will was one of those things. Will was not her friend anymore. Will was going to kill her. All those thoughts and more raced through her mind and as Will's arms shot forwards towards her, Cindy felt the handyman pull her back out of harm's way, she wasn't sure if she should of been grateful or angry as she felt his eyes burn right through her._

_Cindy shakily stood up and walked towards the back of the room, she could hear everyone else do the same and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kevin grabbing his gun. "Hey buddy you might want to stop right there or I'll be forced to shoot." "It's no use." Cindy felt herself whispering her voice barely audible, all eyes on her. "Will's changed."_

_Everything happened so quickly, Will lunged forward and he grabbed the reporter, Cindy thought she was done for but the older woman had a stun gun on her and she was quite good at using it, stunning Will before she ran to the other side of the room as Kevin and the security guard blasted Will with bullets._

_Soon after Will slumped to the floor and Cindy raced towards him, crying and burying her head into his chest and she let out all of her feelings. She couldn't be strong, not anymore but as the glass smashed she knew she had to hide her feelings, "I have the key. We can leave from the roof. My name's Cindy by the way."_

_She smiled brightly towards all of them, she knew the seven or eight but she didn't think the oldie would make it past the night, were her lifeline and she was their lifeline. Everyone had to be strong and soon everyone began speaking up as Cindy grabbed Will's diary from his pocket before woking on unlocking the door._

_"Kevin." "Alyssa." The reporter spoke up, "But I'm sure you've all seen me before." "George." The doctor said, the Japanese girl spoke up next. Her voice was quiet. "Yoko." The security guard was next to speak. "Mark. And this is Bob." "Name's Jim." The subway worker let them know and the handyman told them his name was David._

_Little did Cindy know that Bob wouldn't make it past the night, little did she know how close she would become to all, even David who disliked her. She didn't know it yet but she was going to form a bond that would last for eternity._

* * *

><p>Cindy Lennox gazed up into those glossy, white eyes. Flesh peeled off onto her, she struggled to hold back those yellow, dirt-stained and bloody teeth as it groaned loudly, ferociously as it shoved it's jaw closer to her throat. The nightmare wasn't over, it was just beginning and she realised she may very well start to feel that hunger they know. She didn't want to be starving.<p>

She felt like her efforts were futile and memories of Raccoon City that she had buried deep were beginning to resurface as she felt her strength seeping away, Cindy began to think it would be for the best if she just gave up now but then she remembered how she felt when she saw Will in the same situation she was in now.

The feelings of heartbreak, anger and desperation she remembered clearly and suddenly she found herself fighting back harder and with surprising strength she pushed the zombie to the side, no one was ever going to feel the way she did that day, she owed it to Jim and all the other survivors that she would make it out of this hell hole.

Reaching for her gun, she wrapped her fingers around it tightly and rolled over before hurrying to her feet. Aiming for the head, she took a long look at the zombie and squeezed the trigger and everything went so slow as Cindy imagined the bullet tearing through the zombie's brain and killing it for good.

Nothing happened and Cindy's eyes widened in terror and shock. "This can't be happening..." Her gun was out of ammo and Cindy ducked as the zombie lunged for her, narrowly missing her hair and Cindy sprinted to the counter and hurriedly opened the drawers.

Empty all of them, if Cindy believed in using swear words she would of said them all already. "Gosh... Come on Mr Jones, surely you'd leave some handgun ammo in here." The zombie continued to shuffle towards her and Cindy ran to the tables, hoping the thing would trip over the chairs and bye her some time.

Weaving her way through the tables, she searched desperately for something she could use as a weapon, anything would be fine with her at the moment. Mr Jones was always a terrible boss, as the zombie approached Cindy grabbed a butter knife and griping it tightly, if she wasn't scared out of her mind she'd laugh at her choice of a weapon.

The zombie's fingers grazed her shoulders and Cindy ducked as it tried to grab her chest, it stumbled and turned back around, moaning in anger that it had missed it's meal once again but before it could make another attempt, Cindy drove the knife through it's eye.

Cindy yanked the knife out and tossing it to the ground, Cindy spun on her heel and sprinted to the kitchen, she grabbed a frypan and waited til the shuffling grew louder and louder until she could see the beast in the corner of her eye, she whacked the frying pan into his face and slammed the door shut.

She relaxed a little and took deep breathes to calm herself. "Mr Jones, don't let me down. Please have bullets somewhere." On a table nearby was a sharp knife, she would make sure that she'd grab that if she found no ammo. Searching through the draws all she could find were useless forks, spoons, pans and cutting boards.

"Nothing! Why!" She grunted frustrated as she dug though another draw, not hearing the door creak open loudly. Shuffling grew louder but Cindy couldn't hear it over the silverware banging into eachother as she looked for the ammo she needed.

Her began to beat loudly as the scent of death and decay made it's way to her nose, she froze in place and slowly reached for the knife, any sharp movement would attract it's attention. Fingers closed around the handle as she ducked before turning and she screamed as the hands roughly grabbed onto her shoulders, she wrestled with the zombie, in a state of panic as the mouth loomed near her neck, inching closer and closer, she kicked the beast and made it flinch, she freed her hand with the knife and she tried to double her efforts as her one arm struggled to hold the beast back.

With lightning quick movements, she dug the knife through the zombie's head and he slumped to the floor, dead as Cindy sighed in relief. She had forgotten how hard it was to kill one of those things, especially when you're by yourself.

She crouched down and looked sadly at the zombie. "I'm sorry this happened to you," She spoke softly, sincerity in her voice as she searched him to see if he had any ammo. It was Cindy's lucky minute as she found what she was searching for. Fifteen handgun bullets.

Quickly loading them into her gun, she stood up and walked out of the restaurant and what she saw reminded her of Raccoon City. All she could hear was screaming, all she could see was the T-Virus victims and Cindy felt ashamed for the way she treated Jim.

Of course Jim was right, Cindy was in denial and she wasn't happy at all. "Now I just need to find Elza and them meet up with Jim. I hope they're both alive, I wouldn't be able to handle it if they died." Whispering to herself she clutched her gun tight as she began her descent into the town.

She just needed to last three days but she wondered if she could even last the rest of this day. As she walked though the town, she saw the old high school. It looked ancient, bricks with missing chunks, plants that were overgrown and it was dark.

A black fence was set up so students couldn't go to the other side of the school, she didn't know and she didn't care but once caught sight of that blonde hair, pale skin and that unforgettable red, white and blue tight racesuit with Raccoon written over her chest, suddenly made her care about the fence.

She had found her 19 year old cousin, Elza Walker but she couldn't get to her. It seemed like Cindy was going to have to survive on her own this time, all she could do was watch helplessly as Elza backed away from something.

"Elza! Elza! Elza!" Yelled out Cindy but Elza clearly couldn't hear her as she spoke to the person approaching her, Cindy pressed against the fence as she faintly heard Elza say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Cindy could feel her heart pumping real hard as she saw the figure Elza was talking to was a zombie.

When Elza ran, so did Cindy as she spotted a hole in the fence and she sprinted for that, she was going to save her cousin no matter what the cost was. But Cindy never reached the hole as something large, feathery knocked her to the ground.

"Oh god."


End file.
